Ladders are customarily required for painting. A particular problem in painting from a ladder is the necessity of carrying the paint receptacle up and down the ladder. Furthermore, paint trays and other receptacles used for retaining the paint for roller-type painting are particularly difficult to place on the ladder without danger of tipping or spilling. Moreover, the roller-type trays have limited capacity for storing paint as well as for securing brushes or rollers against accidentally dropping from the ladder when not in use. Another problem that exists while working on a ladder is the inability to hold other tools.
There have been several solutions to these problems. One solution is to provide a shelf on a step ladder. Step ladders, however, cannot be used in many situations because their A-frame construction often requires more space than is available and they are useful only for relatively low heights. Another type of ladder which has a lack of solutions is the rung-type ladder. One solution for rung-type ladders has been to hang a pail can from the bale by a hook or wire that is suspended from a ladder rung. Unfortunately, this allows the paint can to sway easily in response to wind or even the slightest force of wiping the brush against the inside rim of the paint can so that excess paint can be removed. Moreover, the paint can hangs in the ladder rung or behind the ladder, making access to it awkward and dangerous.
In general, there are many kinds of equipment that can be used with an extension ladder to assist in painting, but they are not user friendly. Some of them are not compatible with left and right and hand users.
The most common tool for holding buckets while working and/or painting on the extension ladder is the “S” hook style device. Although this device can be attached to the handle of the containers and buckets, which holds the handle or pail up due to the weight of the material and the container, the major disadvantage in using this device is that it prevents the user from effectively removing the brush or roller from the container without the handle getting in the way. Moreover, this device does not provide a secure or stable unit to work from because the container is likely to sway back and forth during use and is attached over the ladder rung, which encroaches in the user's workspace.
There is a need for a painting tools holder that can be properly attached to the extension ladder and provide safety and efficiency during working. Specifically, there is a need for a device that can support and hold the paint cans and buckets of the user and also to hold the essential painting tools.
The present invention relates to a painting tools holder that can be used with any extension ladder and can hold a variety of tools.